Mi amado es mío y yo soy suya
by Keyag
Summary: One shot tributo a nuestra pareja favorita por el mes del amor y la amistad.


**Para C, gracias por las aventuras reales, imaginarias, hipotéticas y futuras, tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.**

**Hola Chicas, paso a saludarlas, y les dejo por aquí un One shot, por este mes del amor, la verdad quería publicarlo antes del 14 o el 14, pero, esa semana es muy complicada para mí, porque es el cumpleaños de mi nena mayor, y siempre ando vuelta loca con sus festejos, así que después de mucho reescribir, y re-imaginar, por fin pude gracias a la infinita paciencia de C terminar esta idea.**

**Esta historia es una idea que me ha perseguido por algún tiempo ya, desde que una gran amiga encontró una carta de amor, de alguien con quien ya no está dentro de una de sus agendas, 11 años después lee lo que esta persona le escribió y me lo comparte, por supuesto que para mi fue ...Wow... once años después, toda una vida, esas palabras estaban ahí guardadas esperando, si algo pudiera haber sido diferente o no, al leer esa carta tiempo atrás, no podemos saberlo ya, pero, por supuesto mi imaginación voló, y tenía ganas de escribir algo con ello, y este one shot es el resultado.**

**Un abrazo cariñoso a todas, y espero que lo disfruten, como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**

**Bendiciones.**

**Key Ag**

**Chicago, 1916**

_Febrero 1916_

_Amada mía…_

_Amada mía, ese es el nombre tatuado en mi alma para ti, porque hoy debo confesar lo que he callado ya por demasiado tiempo, ese secreto que me atormenta y me llena de ilusión por partes iguales:_

_Te amo Candice, de una forma tan intensa que a veces me cuesta respirar, tu sonrisa me roba el aliento, el compás de tu respiración pausada y tu descanso inocente llena mis noches de insomnio, saber que estás tan cerca y tan lejos embarga mi mente con sueños y deseos que algunos podrían decir rayan en lo pecaminoso, pero yo estoy seguro que no es así, porque no es la lujuria, ni el deseo lo que me hace soñarte, sino, el amor puro, verdadero, honesto y eterno que tengo por ti._

_Estás tan metida en mi mente que la visión de tus dorados rizos me transporta fuera de este mundo, el aroma de tu perfume lo llevo grabado con fuego en mi memoria, la cadencia de tu voz me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, tu suave presencia, me hace desear desaparecer de este mundo lleno de compromisos y obligaciones y llevarte conmigo, a algún recóndito paraíso, donde solo seamos tú y yo, dónde llevemos una vida sencilla, donde adorarte sea la razón de mis días, y el desvelo de mis noches._

_No puedo poner en palabras todo lo que siento, ya que creo que aún no se ha inventado el idioma capaz de expresar la magnitud de mi amor por ti, sé que estos meses no han sido sencillos, que mi ausencia pesa, que las largas horas de trabajo me alejan de ti, cuando lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Sé que has pasado horas sin fin esperando mi regreso en esta enorme casa solitaria, que te has ceñido a las limitaciones impuestas por la sociedad, por la tía, por lo que ser un Andrew representa. Y que todo esto lo has hecho con el fin de cumplir mi deseo de tenerte a mi lado, y egoístamente, eso me da esperanza… ¿esperanza de que? Te preguntarás, esperanza de que tal vez en un loco e inesperado regalo del destino, tu corazón esté listo, y dispuesto a dejarme entrar en él._

_Candy, mi princesa, la luz de mis días, el faro de mis noches, hoy me atrevo a pedir una oportunidad, la oportunidad de amarte, de hacerte feliz, de luchar por tu amor. La oportunidad de ser el hombre de tu vida, tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante, y un día cuando estemos listos, el padre de tus hijos. _

_Vida mía, espero que estás líneas lleguen a ti y conmuevan tu dulce corazón, que te des cuenta de cuanto te necesito, porque mi vida es un desierto desolado, estéril y vacío sin tu presencia, un lugar de tinieblas y oscuridad, porque, aunque estás a mi lado no puedo llamarte mía, porque mi alma vive atormentada ante la posibilidad de perderte, de saberte de alguien más._

_Todo mi ser clama por que seas mía, mi Candy, mi princesa, mi amada, puede sonar primitivo, pero tu sola presencia nubla mi sano juicio y solo puedo pensar en que te amo, a ti, tal cual eres, con cada una de tus locuras, tus irreverencias, con ese carácter rebelde, fuerte, bondadoso, esa pasión por vivir, que me contagia y me hacer mejor persona, de ti, conozco de memoria cada una de las pecas de tu nariz, amo tu corazón dulce, bondadoso, la alegría desbordante y la pasión sin freno que tienes por las que parecieran causas perdidas._

_Mi preciosa, amor mío, tu sonrisa es lo único que me permite continuar, lo que me hace mantenerme despierto en medio de juntas interminables, cada mañana que me despido de ti, tu suave aroma se queda impregnado en mis ropas, cada vez que me abrazas por las mañanas, sin darte cuenta, aportas a mi día la motivación necesaria, para afrontarlo todo y trato de retenerte el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado, porque adoro la sensación de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, porque por breves segundos que siempre son insuficientes fantaseo con que eres mi esposa, y que tengo derecho a reclamar esos suaves y carnosos labios rojos que sin tu saberlo, me vuelven loco, prolongo nuestro abrazo, para que así ese aroma a flores, especies y dulces, dure más, porque solo por ti es que no he mandado todo al diablo. _

_Por ti sobreviví la más negra oscuridad, tú me rescataste de la miseria, de la ignominia de no saber ni quien era, me acogiste sin importar las consecuencias, pacientemente me hiciste sentir seguro, me llevaste de la mano hasta la luz y aún antes de saber quién era supe que te amaba, y que por ti haría el mundo girar en el sentido contrario, y capturaría las estrellas para ponerlas a tus pies._

_Hay un solo sueño en mi desde el día que te conocí, hace ya tantos años en esa colina, cuando solo éramos unos chiquillos tristes y solitarios, con la vehemente necesidad de ser amados, te vi y me juré que dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz, aun cuando en ese tiempo, no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograrlo, ese deseo se convirtió en el propósito de mi vida, la razón de mi existir, porque estoy convencido que he de dártelo todo a manos llenas, y no me refiero solo llenarte de lujos, sino mimarte, amarte, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, a ser tu familia._

_Sin temor alguno confieso que soy tuyo amada mía, esclavo voluntario de tu presencia, rehén de tu dulce voz, sin temor a fallar puedo jurarte que sin importar los años que pasen, eso jamás cambiará lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado, sé que mi corazón solo por ti puede latir, que cada aliento que tomo es con el deseo de un día merecer tu amor, me he jurado ser paciente, esperar, pero la realidad es que no quiero esperar más, quiero tomarte de la mano abiertamente, gritar al mundo que te amo, que eres mía y que soy tuyo, porque me niego a creer que todas las veces que el destino nos ha reencontrado ha sido una casualidad, más bien creo, que estamos destinados el uno al otro, que un hilo invisible nos une, nos acerca, nos reencuentra, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta un día por fin entendamos que nos pertenecemos._

_Y a pesar de todo esto, también sé que no puedo cortar tus alas, te adoro Candice, y te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser,, pero no quiero atarte a una vida que no sea lo que has soñado… eres tan inteligente, independiente, talentosa, que sería un terrible absurdo condenarte a permanecer a mi lado cuando aún tienes tanto por hacer… me contradigo, lo sé, pero es que este amor, no me deja pensar con claridad._

_Sé que aspiro a algo prácticamente fuera de mi alcance, que seguramente mi amor, está condenado, porque tú eres una luminosa estrella fugaz, que no sabe quedarse quieta, y cuya vista maravilla a todos, y yo, un simple mortal que aspira a atraparte y retenerte a mi lado, sin embargo, me atrevo a pedirte algo, a suplicar con el corazón en la mano: encuéntrame la siguiente luna llena en nuestro lugar favorito, y dame la oportunidad de decirte en persona, todo lo que aquí he plasmado, y entonces dime si mi corazón vivirá con tu amor o morirá por falta de él._

_Tuyo por siempre, _

_Albert._

**Chicago 1921**

La majestuosa mansión señorial se encontraba en febril actividad, empleados subían y bajaban llevando y trayendo cosas, exquisitos arreglos florales, pasteles, candelabros, todo de acuerdo al impecable gusto de la mujer que ha fungido como señora de la casa por cuatro años ya, si bien, ese no es su papel, mientras el patriarca no contraiga matrimonio, Anne Cornwell lleva sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades sociales de los Andrew, alguna vez me reprochó en broma que ese debería ser mi papel, que a mi me corresponde hacerme cargo de las obligaciones que la tía Elroy por su edad cada día delega más.

Pero claro, Anne ama ser la gran dama de sociedad, y, a decir verdad, mi hermana se encogió de hombros al decírmelo, sabe bien, que, aunque soy la tercera Andrew en la jerarquía, por así decirlo, al ser la heredera universal de Elroy y de Albert, mientras él no se case, hace cinco años que mi camino es uno muy distinto.

El auto se para justo en el portal, el chofer abre la puerta y yo me tomo algo de tiempo, disfrutando del helado viento de febrero, y contemplo la casa que fue mi hogar por un muy breve espacio de tiempo, cuando Albert me reveló su identidad, me pidió vivir con él, acepté sabiendo que no sería algo permanente, ya que aunque hija adoptiva de los Andrew, ese nunca había sido mi estilo de vida, viví en la mansión seis meses, durante los cuales, Albert estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje, yo al mes supe que la vida de gran dama de sociedad no iba conmigo, regresé al hospital aunque a la tía casi le da un ataque de nervios, y trabajé muy duro durante ese tiempo, de tal forma que con el fin de la guerra mi trabajo se vio recompensado.

Mi oportunidad de perseguir mis sueños se materializó frente a mí en la forma de una beca para el "London School of Medicine for Women" un verdadero honor para nuestra época, y aunque una vez más tía Elroy casi sufre una apoplejía, mi querido príncipe vino a mi rescate. Albert le dejó muy claro que yo era libre de elegir mi propio camino, y que si lo que quería era estudiar medicina, entonces, eso haría.

Él mismo me llevó a Londres y me instaló en un departamento de lujo, que por cinco años he compartido con Patty y la abuela Martha, mientras Patty estudiaba en el conservatorio, yo me abría camino en un mundo de hombres donde las mujeres no tenemos cabida, donde pretender tener un lugar requiere el triple de esfuerzo tan solo por ser mujer, un mundo donde el apellido Andrew no hacía una diferencia positiva, porque me veían como la princesita mimada que no aguantaría ni medio día en clases prácticas, pero poco a poco fui demostrando mi valía, mi temple, poco a poco, volvía a ser solo Candice White, la chica osada, valiente, que no le teme a nada… no, eso es una mentira… temo el día en que él me dirá con una sonrisa soñadora.

Pequeña, te presento a mi futura esposa. –

Respiro profundo, y me recuerdo a mi misma quien soy, soy Candice White Andrew, sí, médico, en junio será mi graduación, sufragista, feminista. En Londres conduzco mi propio auto, uso trajes sastre de pantalón, disfruto de los clubs nocturnos, y horror de horrores, a mis 23 años no estoy casada, ni siquiera sentimentalmente ligada con alguien… sonrío para mí misma, tal como Tía Elroy me dijo hace no mucho, soy el escándalo de la alta sociedad, la mujer de la que se habla en susurros cada vez que aparezco en una fiesta del brazo de Albert en Londres… el regaño fue para los dos ese día, a él por no sentar cabeza de una vez por todas y cumplir con su deber como patriarca de producir un heredero para el clan, y a mí… pues por ser yo, aunque sospecho que ella sabe que al menos yo, no tengo remedio.

Desciendo por fin del auto, aliso los pliegues del vestido que he tenido a bien usar para no causar un sermón innecesario, solo estaré un par de días aquí, supongo que puedo comportarme a la altura.

Asciendo los escalones a paso sosegado, porque una dama no corre por las escaleras, ni anda con prisas, escondo detrás de una sonrisa la gran decepción de haber sido recibida por un chofer, y no por él, y entro al gran recinto con pisos de mármol y columnas griegas que no he pisado en cinco años, volver a Chicago, no era una opción, había tanto que hacer en la escuela, así que solo llegué a viajar a pasar un poco de tiempo en Escocia, o en algún otro lugar cercano donde la familia se reuniera, un viaje trasatlántico toma mucho tiempo, pero esta vez Anne me dejó muy claro que debía venir, después de todo seré la madrina del heredero de los Cornwell.

¡Gatita! – el masculino aroma a colonia me envuelve mientras Archiebald besa mis mejillas y me abraza efusivamente.

Archie, no creo que te de tanto gusto verme, si enviaste a Gerard a recogerme. – le digo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

¡Por Dios, eso es imperdonable! Pensé que Albert iría a recogerte, o por lo menos ese era el plan, seguro se le atravesó algo. Pero ven, justo me dirigía al comedor, el almuerzo está por comenzar y llegas justo a tiempo. –

¿Está él en casa? –

No, no ha venido, de hecho, pensé que tal vez te raptaría y llegarían hasta esta noche, pero, vamos, solo está la tía y Anne…aunque ambas me regañaran por no llevarte a tu habitación primero para que te refresques… -

Llévame a mi habitación entonces, no quiero meterte en problemas.

Archiebald me sonríe con esa sonrisa descaradamente culpable, a sus 25 es todo un hombre de familia, elegante, apuesto, y mi único eslabón con una parte muy especial de mi pasado. Llegamos a las familiares puertas, a un costado de la habitación de Albert, y prácticamente frente a la de la tía, me besa en la mejilla una vez más dándome la bienvenida y me deja sola, abro la puerta y es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todo está tal cual lo dejé cinco años atrás, las flores frescas en los jarrones, peines, perfumes, cosas, detalles, sé que si abro el armario encontraré los vestidos de esos primeros días, vestidos de una jovencita de 18, aspiro el aroma del lugar y la mezcla del palo de rosa de los muebles, con la suave fragancia de las rosas, y algo más, un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte… su aroma, así que él estuvo en la habitación hace no mucho.

Candy… es decir señorita Andrew. –

Dorothy, sabes bien, que siempre seré Candy. -le digo dándole un abrazo.

Te ves… tan… -

¿Tan mal me veo? – pregunto ante su falta de palabras.

No, al contrario, te ves hermosa, toda una mujer, solo, eso me sorprende… vamos, debes refrescarte para bajar a almorzar. -me dice dirigiéndose al armario, mi equipaje ya está ahí, pero no pudo haber sido desempacado tan pronto.

En mi equipaje hay… -

El señor Andrew mandó a … -

Hacer vestidos, está bien, lo de mi equipaje estará arrugado de todos modos, déjame ver. – sé que la sorprendo, antes nunca me interesó, con seguridad escojo un vestido, su rico material de fina lana color azul claro con cuello y puños de encaje me parece apropiado, como siempre, en tiempo récord Dorothy hace un magnífico trabajo, me despido de ella por ahora.

Camino con seguridad rumbo a las escaleras principales, justo cuando llego a lo alto, en la puerta principal se dibuja la alta y masculina silueta, impecablemente vestido de traje azul marino, estoy segura que él siente mi presencia antes de verme si quiera, levanta los ojos, sonríe, y de pronto todo parece más vibrante, más vivo, devuelvo la sonrisa, y trato de calmar mi acelerado corazón para descender propiamente, él acorta la distancia, y cuando está cerca abre los brazos, ese simple gesto me hace sentir amada, sin pensarlo, en un impulso infantil me lanzo a sus brazos ignorando los escalones restantes, él me atrapa, y me envuelve en un cálido y apretado abrazo, tiene poco más de seis meses que no nos vemos, él no pudo viajar durante las fiestas decembrinas. De pronto el gran vacío que sentía en mi corazón se llena, y sé con certeza la razón de mis sorpresivas angustias, y falta de ánimo, es él quien me ha hecho falta.

Pequeña. – me dice depositándome en el suelo y separándome un poco para contemplarme, algo en lo que ve nubla su vista por unos instantes, tal vez lo imaginé. – Toda una mujer en realidad. Vamos al comedor, perdóname por no haber ido por ti, me fue imposible terminar la junta antes. – todo esto con una enorme y cálida sonrisa, mientras por arte de magia me presenta una hermosa rosa.

Está bien, seguro era importante. – le digo con dignidad, mientras tomo su brazo y lo dejo escoltarme al comedor.

Después de los efusivos saludos de Anne y la tía, tomamos el almuerzo en familia, todo parece ir normal, sin contratiempos, contesto todas las preguntas que me hacen, sonrío, y no noto que la respuesta a una de sus preguntas oscurece su mirada.

Entonces te quedarás en Londres. – me dice la tía como si nada.

Sí tía, me han ofrecido un puesto en el hospital, solo ofrecen un puesto permanente por generación y será mío. – le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Felicidades gatita, te lo mereces. –

Candy, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hermanita. –

Has puesto el nombre de los Andrew en alto, entonces, Candice… supongo que habrá algún rebelde aristócrata que te acepte por esposa en un par de años, así que disfruta. -le sonrío y no respondo que pienso que no me interesa ningún aristócrata rebelde, ni ahora, ni en un par de años.

Tal vez uno que es actor. – me dice Anne con una sonrisa intencionada que absurdamente me hace sonrojar tan solo de recordar que el guapo aristócrata actor suele ser mi compañero de juerga, al lado de quien descubrí la maravilla de la cadencia del jazz y el blues en los clubs nocturnos y de quien bien a bien los medios suelen publicar rumores y especulaciones, entre los cuales ha habido un par de fotos conmigo, no sé si las fotos han llegado a este lado del Atlántico, o si el comentario de Anne es solo en referencia a la temporada teatral que él pasó en Londres, somos grandes amigos, cómplices, un par de irreverentes rebeldes que se entienden demasiado bien, en algún momento él intentó revivir esa pasión adolescente que las circunstancias nos obligaron a poner en pausa pero, para entonces, yo ya había descubierto que mi corazón latía por una sola persona, y que no había espacio para nadie más.

Anne…-

Escuché que la temporada se extendería gracias a su rotundo éxito. – Anne continúa parloteando, y yo solo sonrío, de pronto la voz de Albert la interrumpe.

Felicidades, pequeña, ahora deberán disculparme, debo regresar al trabajo, los veo en la cena. – de improviso, se pone de pie, es inesperado, contaba con pasar la tarde a su lado, lo sigo sin disculparme, solo estaré por un par de días, no quiero perder mi tiempo lejos de él.

Albert. –

Él gira sorprendido, al parecer no sintió que lo seguía.

¿Sí, pequeña?

Pensé que…

¿Pensaste?

Que pasaríamos la tarde juntos… solo estaré un par de días.

Porque después irás a New York por otros tres antes de zarpar, Candy, no estarás solo un par de días porque no tengas tiempo, sino porque así lo has decidido, supongo que Anne no está tan errada, lo siento, tengo trabajo, pero te veré en la cena. –

Me besa en la frente como si yo fuese una chiquilla, y da por terminada la conversación, me quedo ahí parada, confundida, ¿acaso Albert Andrew está celoso? No, es una idea loca, él mismo es amigo de Terry, y los tres hemos pasado más de un par de noches juntos en algún club de jazz, además, William Albert Andrew me ve como a una chiquilla, tan es así que constantemente me llama pequeña, él no sabe que mi corazón late por él, que mi boca muere por saber que se siente un beso suyo, que todo mi cuerpo reacciona a él, su cercanía eriza mi piel, su aroma me embriaga, y en un segundo borra todas mis ideas feministas, y progresistas, me hace anhelar de pronto, ser por él, lo que él necesitará de una esposa, una mujer muy diferente a la que soy hoy.

Vuelvo resignadamente al comedor, pero el apetito me ha abandonado, así que solo pretendo comer, y doy gracias al cielo cuando tía Elroy menciona que seguro quiero descansar.

Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza, tal vez debo recostarme un poco, gracias. – digo poniéndome de pie con el laconismo esperado de mi afección, Archie se despide para ir a trabajar, Tía Elroy tomará una siesta y Anne seguirá con sus labores señoriales para después tomar un descanso antes de esta noche.

Andando sin darme cuenta, perdida en el recuerdo de esos seis meses que viví aquí, llego a la biblioteca, en vez de a mi habitación, amo ese lugar, por las mil y un aventuras que viví entre las páginas de sus exquisitos volúmenes, por las escasas noches en que Albert y yo compartimos el fuego perdidos en algún mundo fantástico, hay un viejo amigo que he extrañado, una pequeña novela curiosa, busco el delgado volumen encuadernado en fino cuero color rojo y no lo encuentro en su lugar habitual, así que me doy a la tarea de explorar los bastos libreros de roble la tarde pasa, las sombras comienzan a cernirse, enciendo las luces y cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida, lo atisbo en un cajón entreabierto del escritorio de Albert, ahí está mi viejo amigo… "Daddy Long Legs." Un nombre absurdo, infantil, que sin embargo entre sus páginas esconde una inesperada historia de amor, que alguna vez pensé podría ser mi historia.

Aprieto el libro contra mi pecho y cierro el cajón con cuidado, no creo que a Albert le importe que lo secuestre y lo lleve conmigo de regreso a Londres, tengo otra copia, pero este es especial, este fue un regalo de Albert.

Tengo aún una hora para dormir un poco antes de que deba arreglarme para la cena, olvidé preguntar que tan formal será, pero seguro la tía le ha dicho a Dorothy para asegurarse de que yo vista apropiadamente, guardo el libro entre mis cosas, y me entrego en los brazos de Morfeo, tal vez así, pueda deshacerme de la ansiedad que estar tan cerca y tan lejos de él me provoca.

Sueño que él se va a casar, que besa mi frente y camina hacia el altar, yo quiero detenerlo, gritarle que no puede hacerlo, que lo amo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, me revuelvo inquieta entre las sábanas hasta que Dorothy me sacude suavemente.

Candy, pareces afiebrada, tal vez debas descansar esta noche para que mañana estés bien para el bautizo, o la señora Anne no te lo perdonará, está muy ilusionada con que tú seas la madrina y el señor William el padrino. – respiro profundo y trato de olvidar.

Estoy bien, no tienes nada que temer, pero dime, que tan formal es esta noche.

La fiesta es planeada por la señora Anne, previo al bautizo de su hijo…

A toda gala, y con muchos invitados.

Así es, el señor Andrew…

El señor Andrew mandó a hacer dos mil vestidos, pero yo traje uno, que no sabía si sería necesario, y ese usaré. – le digo con decisión, poniéndome en pie y buscando en el armario los vestidos que Dorothy había acomodado, aunque no era necesario decirle cual era el que quería usar, era un atuendo moderno, de nuevo mundo, perteneciente a una sociedad menos conservadora, lejos de los vuelos, volantes y fruncidos, era un vestido que delinea perfectamente mi figura, y que en algún momento me pareció demasiado escandaloso, por el profundo escote de la espalda y las transparencias del frente, entre profusos bordados de pedrería negra la tela color burdeos resaltaba, y sabía que el color contrastaría con mi espeso y suave cabello del color del oro viejo, así como con mi nívea piel de alabastro.

Dorothy no hizo comentario alguno, pero entendió el mensaje y se dispuso a hacer lo necesario por complementar mi atrevido atuendo, cuando al fin terminó y vi mi reflejo en el espejo sonreí, eso era justo lo que quería ver, una mujer hermosa, madura, seductora, no una suave chiquilla envuelta en tules color pastel.

¿Vendrá el joven William por ti, Candy?

No lo sé… no me dijo nada…esperaré un poco, y si no viene, bajaré yo misma. – le dije mientras me ponía los ajustados guantes de satín color negro, alrededor de mi cuello, siguiendo la moda llevaba un largo y delicado collar de oro, y aretes _art deco_ de diamantes.

La orquesta ya comienza a tocar, señal segura de que es tiempo de bajar, aunque él no ha venido por mí, me encojo de hombros, la guerra no está perdida hasta que él diga si acepto ante el altar.

Le sonrío a Dorothy y una vez más salgo con paso seguro, en otro tiempo, me hubiese escabullido por una de las escaleras traseras, pero esta noche no me importa ser el centro de atención mientras descienda por las escaleras principales.

Desde lo alto observo el lugar, Anne y Archiebald hacen los honores, tía Elroy conversa con sus amigas sentada en una silla que parece el trono de una reina, bastante apropiado para ella, a decir verdad, lo busco a él con la mirada, y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, está con una mujer, una joven refinada, ella le sonríe mientras él le pasa una copa de champagne, me ve detenidamente, pero sus ojos alguna vez completamente legibles a mí, los encuentro velados, alza su copa, hacia a mi como brindando en mi honor, y por un leve momento sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, es claro que lo que ve le gusta, pero su mirada se enturbia ante algo, más bien alguien, sigo la dirección de su mirada, y encuentro a ese alguien, subiendo la escaleras hacia mí con paso teatralmente elegante, el aristócrata actor, como lo llamara Anne, me sonríe descarada y burlonamente, mientras extiende su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurro mientras con sus mejores modales besa mi mano, aunque se de sobra que el gesto es una burla.

Pues resulta que fui secretamente invitado por la tímida, esperaba que tú me aclararas las causas, ¿será que por fin le dirás a tu familia que mueres por mí?

Grandchester no tengo tiempo para esto… - y algo en mi voz cambia su humor.

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta muy serio llevándome a un lado.

No puedo confesar en voz alta, Albert debe ser el primero en saberlo… mi mirada vaga hacia dónde él está aún conversando con la encumbrada señorita que parece captar toda su atención.

Ya veo, por fin lo has descubierto. –

No se de que hablas. – le digo secamente.

Jajajaja, Tarzán pecosa, olvidas que he salido con ambos… ilústrame y dime que sucede.

Tengo que hablar con él…

Vamos entonces.

No entiendes.

Entiendo perfectamente, y al parecer tu deseo está a punto de hacerse realidad- dijo al tiempo que señalaba discretamente en dirección a Albert que venía hacia nosotros con la mentada señorita colgada de su brazo, Terry tomó una copa de champagne de la charola de un mesero que pasaba y me la dio. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo la tomé de un sorbo, el solo rio entre dientes.

Terry pretendió conversar conmigo de algo interesante, yo solo veía rojo, pero entendí que pretendía y le seguí la corriente, hasta que la sombra calló sobre nosotros. Terry me tomó por la cintura y me giró para que volteara a ver, y yo fingí sorpresa.

Albert. –

Candy. Terry, no sabía que estarías aquí.

Pues, la invitación llegó a mi casa en New York, supuse que la pecosa había tenido algo que ver, y tomé un tren de última hora, uno nunca debe decepcionar a una mujer. -todo esto con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y sonrisa socarrona, Albert solo asiente con seriedad, y de pronto parece recordar que hay una mujer a su lado.

Astrid, te presento a Terry Granchester. – le dijo renuentemente.

Por Dios, es un placer, no sabes lo que sentí en cuanto te vi subir por esas escaleras. – la adulación característica de lo que he llegado a llamar para molestar a Terry "terryfan" se desborda por sus poros, sin querer sonrío condescendientemente.

Astrid, es un placer. – contesta mi acompañante con galantería, y ella se pone de todos colores, la cara de fastidio de Albert es evidente.

Tal vez debas invitarla a bailar. - le digo a Terry intencionadamente.

No, no podría quitarle a su pareja señorita Andrew. – me dice de todos colores la virginal criatura, que seguro no tiene más de 18, casi siento pena por Albert, pero Terry entiende perfectamente mis intenciones, y la toma de la mano para llevarla a la pista, yo solo sonrío.

Albert se para a mi lado, en silencio, toma mi copa vacía y la cambia por otra. Después de un momento me encara.

¿Quieres decirme que te divierte tanto? – el tono molesto no me pasa desapercibido, pero solo sonrío un poco más.

Son perfectos, el uno para el otro, tu sabes, la galantería exagerada de Terry, y la desbordante emoción de la "terryfan", dime, ¿va saliendo apenas de un internado? – le digo en tono agudo.

Candice…

Candice, vaya, al fin, puedo ser Candice y no pequeña. – suelto en medio de un bufido podo digno de una dama, envalentonada por el alcohol que corre por mis venas.

Hoy tienes cara maliciosa, un vestido en el cual sería un insulto llamarte pequeña, aire descarado, y al parecer tienes algo en mente… ¿qué hace Grandchester aquí? – me dice muy serio, y aunque en medio de eso hay un cumplido, no puedo leer en su actitud nada, solo distancia.

¿Qué crees, que vino a pedirte mi mano? – mi sonrisa socarrona y tono burlón no es suficiente para borrar su duda.

Eso se rumora, y el verlo aquí, parece confirmarlo. – me responde él con alarmante seriedad.

Parece celoso, o molesto, no lo sé bien, pero no alcanzo a sacarlo de su error, la pieza de baile termina y Terry regresa a mi lado, sin darme oportunidad de decir más, Albert lleva a Astrid a la pista de baile, los observo detenidamente, y me doy cuenta, que entre ellos hay cierta dulzura, él la trata con delicadeza, y ella de pronto pierde su aire infantil, lo mira con seriedad y devoción, su semblante calmado, me deja ver una mujer bondadosa, inteligente, que sin duda, está enamorada de él, y a él, ella no le es indiferente, de pronto todo mi aire de superioridad se esfuma, la realidad es aplastante, mi peor pesadilla está por hacerse realidad. La voz de Elroy Andrew me saca de mis cavilaciones.

Candice, querida, no has llevado al señor Grandchester a saludarme.

Lo siento tía… -

Señora Elroy, gracias por recibirme en su casa. –

Es un placer tenerlo aquí, y llámeme tía, después de todo al parecer mi querida Candice y usted tienen una amistad muy especial, dime Candice ¿qué opinas de Astrid?

La pregunta me parece extraña, pero logro articular algo semi-coherente.

Es… bonita.

Hermosa, diría yo, William lleva un par de meses saliendo con ella, y yo llevo el mismo tiempo rogando porque todo avance tal cual debe, ella es una chica educada, de excelente familia, participa en varios comités de caridad, es joven, pero, creo que aprendería a ser una excelente matriarca.

¿No vas un poco rápido tía? – pregunto sin poder ocultar del todo el tono de fastidio, pero Elroy no se inmuta.

No lo creo, cuando un hombre como William se enamora, las cosas no toman demasiado tiempo… debería aprenderle algo, señor Grandchester, ahí está el anuncio de la cena, vamos. – Touché mi querida tía, pienso para mí, sé que la tía debió haber sido algo increíble en su juventud.

Terry le ofreció galantemente su brazo a la tía, y nos escoltó al comedor, pasé la noche observando como Albert se desvivía en atenciones a Astrid, quien, sentada a la izquierda de él, conversaba amenamente conmigo, Terry y Albert. Debo reconocer que la chica es sencilla e inteligente, platica alegremente y lo hace reír, borra del rostro de Albert un poco del gesto serio y adusto de los últimos años, y sé perfectamente, que, si Terry no se hubiese dedicado a distraerme, y hacerme reír, seguro habría terminado por salir de ahí. Porque no podía soportar lo que estaba sucediendo. La noche pasa tortuosamente lenta, pero al fin se acaba, espero que Albert me acompañe un rato en la biblioteca como era nuestra costumbre, pero se despide de Terry, apenas roza mi mejilla con un beso, posa su mano en la cintura de Astrid y la conduce hacia la puerta, la llevará a casa.

Todo da vueltas, tal vez he bebido un poco más de lo recomendable, pero eso no ahoga el peso de mi corazón, Terry se despide de mí en lo alto de la escalera y se dirige a su cuarto de huéspedes, como puedo llego a mi propia habitación, el frío cala mis huesos, y lo único que quiero es desaparecer, dejo que Dorothy se haga cargo de mí y me entrego a un sueño inquieto.

El día siguiente es solo una bruma en mi adolorido corazón, Albert llega a la iglesia en el último momento, con Astrid a su lado, y yo me torturo imaginándome como será asistir a su boda, Terry me conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal, y hace lo necesario por ayudarme, Albert, que en otro tiempo hubiese movido cielo, mar y tierra por mi bienestar, ríe alegremente ante lo que sea que Astrid le cuenta, a las tres de la tarde, después del almuerzo decido que ya es suficiente tortura y me dirijo a mi habitación, mañana temprano me iré de Chicago nuevamente, y seguro, la próxima vez que regrese será para verlo casarse, sino con Astrid, con alguna otra perfecta señorita de sociedad, pero eso me pasa por poner la mirada tan alto.

Despierto antes de que salga el sol, y decido dar una última caminata por el bosque, me abrigo y salgo por la puerta de mi habitación en silencio, una delgada capa de nieve cubre el suelo, y los copos flotan a mi alrededor, cubriendo mis huellas, al parecer hasta el clima obedece a mi querida hermana, no hubo rastro de nieve en los dos días anteriores.

Camino sin ver, perdida en mis pensamientos, el dolor y el vacío dentro de mí se hace más grande, de pronto, me lo topo frente a mí, está sentado sobre un tocón, contemplando desde lo alto el lago, parece tan concentrado, que por un momento pienso que debo volver a casa.

Pequeña. – su voz me sobresalta.

Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

No lo haces… te irás con Terry. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Eleanor me invitó a pasar unos días en New York, y Terry debe reunirse con Robert Hathaway…-

¿Qué te pareció Astrid? - ¿cómo responder esa pregunta?

Creo que lo importante es como te parece a ti, mi querido Albert…

Sí, tal vez tienes razón… sabes, creo que podrían llevarse bien, ella es…muy como tú.

Jajajaja, Albert, no hay forma de que seamos parecidas, ella, es una señorita de sociedad, y yo soy una rebelde sin remedio. – trato de decirlo en tono ligero, pero un toque de amargura se me escapa.

Es dulce, es inocente, sencilla, me recuerda a ti… no ahora, pero cuando vivíamos juntos en el Magnolia… -

Me siento a su lado y pongo mi mano en su rodilla, busco su mirada, ni siquiera intento leer en ella, es inútil, sé que lo he perdido, o más bien, que nunca fue mío.

Lo que sea que te haga feliz, mi querido príncipe. – le digo mientras lo abrazo, él corresponde sin decir nada, ya no hay palabras en nuestros silencios, algo cambió, y no hay como regresar al pasado.

Gracias Candy…. ¿te quedarás en Londres?

Creo que es lo mejor, es una…

No debes convencerme, solo pregunto que, quieres hacer… prométeme que serás feliz.

Lo soy. – me atrae hacia él y besa mi frente, después se pone en pie y me ofrece su brazo para caminar de regreso a la casa, se para en la entrada, retira un rizo rebelde de mi rostro, lo acuna entre sus dos manos, como si quisiera grabar su imagen.

Gerard te llevará a la estación, quedé de desayunar con Astrid. -yo asiento, mientras un nudo cierra mi garganta, lo veo andar hasta su auto, y sonrío forzadamente, cuando alza su mano para despedirse de mí, no tiene que decírmelo sé que no irá a la estación a despedirse, que probablemente no volverá a Londres… tal vez, ni siquiera irá

a mi graduación.

En ese instante siento el dolor, la pérdida, jamás pensé amar así, de esta manera y no ser correspondida, doliera tanto, amar en silencio es un martirio, y hoy sé que lo perdí, que de lo que algún día fuimos no queda nada. ¿Qué nos pasó? Tal vez nos acostumbramos a la ausencia.

Adiós mi príncipe, adiós mi amor, intentaré ser feliz. – musito al vacío que su partida ha dejado. Tal vez las antiguas piedras se lo susurren alguna noche, o tal vez me guardarán el secreto

**Londres, Inglaterra, tres meses después.**

El día ha sido agotador, trabajo hasta e límite de mis fuerzas, porque no quiero ni un segundo de tiempo libre, el tiempo libre me hace pensar, y yo no puedo darme ese lujo, pero hoy me han mandado a casa, no puedo doblar más turnos, y sé que lo más prudente es ir a descansar.

El departamento está solo, Patty y la abuela Martha salieron de compras, es el día libre de Dorothy, quien pidió acompañarme en mi regreso a Londres, y la tía se mostró complacida con ello, un inusual viento fresco para el mes de mayo corre por la ciudad. Me quito los zapatos, y me doy una larga ducha de agua caliente con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo se relaje un poco, no puedo dormir, he tomado tanto café para mantenerme despierta, que ahora, me es imposible dormir, tal vez si leo algo para distraerme… eso es justo lo que necesito, pero mi cabeza no podrá procesar datos médicos… tomo el periódico que compré porque Albert sale en primera plana, y lo contemplo, a su lado Astrid posa sonriente, es oficial, tienen una relación de noviazgo, él se ve feliz, sin previo aviso, el dolor atenaza mi garganta, y un par de lágrimas fluyen calientes por mis mejillas, las limpio de un manotazo, y aviento el periódico, me pongo en pie, buscando en mi librero, y lo veo, el conspicuo tomo color rojo que traje conmigo de contrabando desde Chicago, tal vez es tiempo de leerlo una última vez y entonces decir adiós.

Mi habitación está agradablemente caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea, esparzo la multitud de cojines de satín y seda sobre el tapete persa de flores y me acomodo entre ellos con la intención de leer, y sobre todo de entregarme como rehén voluntario a mis recuerdos, a mi amor no correspondido, a mis sueños rotos, a lo que no pudo ser, al recuerdo del hombre más maravilloso que he conocido jamás, pero que nunca ha sido, ni será mío, a la esperanza de un futuro juntos, al nunca más, abro el libro en busca de la dedicatoria, quiero trazar con las yemas de mis dedos las letras escritas por él, esas palabras tatuadas en mi alma, "a mi querida princesa de la colina, con amor del príncipe."

Una página de pesado papel amarillento cae en mi regazo. Lo tomo con curiosidad y lo abro, la elegante y familiarmente masculina caligrafía me sorprende al empezar lo que parece una carta con …_Amada mía…_

Llena de asombro y con el corazón golpeando mis costillas leo las líneas, las emociones se mezclan dentro de mí, por un lado, quiero gritar, brincar de felicidad, por el otro, la incredulidad me asfixia, busco la fecha, porque en mi emoción, ni siquiera había reparado en ello… 1916, cinco años atrás, un mes antes de mi partida a Londres, justo un día antes de que le diera mis grandiosas noticias de haber sido aceptada en la escuela a Albert.

Estoy en shock…él me amaba, y me dejó ir a pesar de ello… por cinco años, esa carta ha estado guardada entre las hojas de mi libro… la confesión de amor… William Albert Andrew me ama…me siento más que feliz, extasiada, la dueña del mundo, de pronto otra oscura idea asalta mi mente… hace cinco años él me amaba… y al principio fue lo más seguido que pudo a verme, sin embargo, hace nueve meses, después de uno de esos rumores de prensa, él faltó a nuestro próximo encuentro, rebusco en mi memoria… tratando de encontrar significado coherente a todo esto, y un malicioso artículo de tabloide que pasé por alto por falso vuelve a mí.

_**¿Será que el codiciado patriarca de los Andrew ha encontrado por fin quien le robe el corazón? **_

Ese era el titular de la nota que decidí no leer por absurda, porque creí que Albert me lo hubiese dicho… más aún, hace tres meses lo vi con ella en persona, Astrid Vanderheusen, un brillante girasol que se mueve siguiéndolo a él.

Todo parece perdido, pero ahora la duda me corroe, mi estómago se revuelve, debo saber... otro pensamiento revolotea en mi mente… "encuéntrame la siguiente noche de luna llena, en nuestro lugar favorito…"

Reparo en la fecha, dentro de poco será luna llena, cinco años y algunos meses después de lo previsto, pero luna llena al fin, tal vez…pero estoy en Londres, debo viajar… ¡Por Dios Candice! Detente, no eres una chiquilla atolondrada de 18, sino una mujer educada y emancipada de 24, si Albert te amaba entonces, y hoy te ha dado por perdida, tal vez puedas hacer algo al respecto, si acaso juegas tus cartas correctamente.

Cavilo, planeo, imagino mil escenarios, mi corazón se alborota, mi piel se eriza tan solo de imaginar que se sentirán sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, su masculina fuerza envolviéndome, su intoxicante cercanía… de pronto me siento acalorada, sé que debo estar completamente sonrojada ante el atrevimiento de mi imaginación, así me encuentra Dorothy, quien se alarma.

¿Candy, te sientes bien?

Debemos ir a Chicago. – le digo mientras rebusco en mi armario para encontrar mi maleta.

Candy…

Dorothy, tengo que ir a Chicago, y eso tomará varios días, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

Sí me dices cual es la urgencia…

La urgencia es que voy cinco años tres meses tarde a una cita.

Dorothy guarda silencio y comienza a empacar eficientemente, llamo al chofer y lo envío un par de boletos en el siguiente barco que salga a New York, voy al hospital, pido vacaciones que ellos mismos han estado insistiendo debo tomar, y yo me he negado a tener, y en menos de 8 horas estoy en el camerino de primera clase, esperando que el tiempo vuele.

Paso mis días y mis noches soñando despierta, imaginando que será, como sucederá, o si acaso voy demasiado tarde ya. Cuando por fin llego a Chicago, el sol brilla, pero esta noche habrá luna llena, subo a prisa los escalones de la mansión y entro al salón de té desconcertando a la tía.

Candice… ¿qué sucede?

Tía… ¿Está Albert en la ciudad?

Sí hija, le mandaré un mensaje, no sabíamos que venías…

No tía, por favor no le digas que he venido.

¿Pero qué sucede niña?

Debo hablar con él, pero no hasta esta noche… ¿podrías pedirle a Gerard que lo lleve a Lakewood, solo, esta noche?

La tía me observa por un minuto entero y yo le sostengo la mirada, no hay sorpresa en sus ojos, solo un destello de alivio.

Pídele a Margaret y a Gustav que te acompañen y preparen todo lo que quieras, James los puede llevar, yo me encargaré de que William llegue a Lakewood para la cena… sin compañía. –

Gracias tía, le digo lanzándome a sus brazos, alegre de haber encontrado una inesperada aliada.

Candice…

¿Sí tía?

¿Estás completamente segura?

Sí tía…

Bien, ya le rompiste el corazón una vez, no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Tía, yo…

No tienes que explicarme nada, solo te pido que lo hagas feliz.

Pero… Albert y Astrid… - le digo de pronto dudosa.

Es un riesgo que debes correr. – me dice con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Salgo de la habitación después de depositar un beso en la ajada mejilla, la mansión se vuelve un torbellino de actividad, todos parecen contagiados con mi locura, en tiempo récord salimos para Lakewood y frenéticamente preparamos todo, Albert avisó que llegaría a las 9:30, Gerard tiene la instrucción de vendarle los ojos y conducirlo al punto de reunión, donde yo espero ansiosamente.

Llegan, y puedo darme cuenta de que está expectante, escucha los pasos alejarse, y suspira.

¿Quieres decirme que sucede? – pregunta con suavidad, por un momento temo que piense que soy Astrid, aunque estamos en la cascada, nuestra cascada…

Tal vez no soy quien piensas… - respondo, haciendo que el guarde silencio y se quite la venda de los ojos, mira a su alrededor el claro del bosque iluminado con antorchas, la mesa servida con viandas, y a mí, con un sencillo vestido color blanco, el cabello suelto, mis pies descalzos sobre la hierba. Está sorprendido, incluso confundido, no es precisamente la reacción que esperaba, pero no me amilano.

¿A qué juegas Candy? – me pregunta mortalmente serio.

¿Quieres descubrirlo? – pregunto coquetamente mientras atrevidamente lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta una silla.

Él me mira profundamente, toma una botella cerrada de Champagne y un par de copas, parece determinado a algo, y eso me gusta, el silencio entre nosotros está cargado de electricidad, descorcha hábilmente y sirve las dos copas, me entrega una y sin más toma la suya de un gran trago.

¿Candy? – pregunta algo impaciente, puedo percibir la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, estoy al punto de lanzarme al vacío sin paracaídas, y no me importa.

Hoy es luna llena, y este es nuestro lugar favorito. – respondo con apenas una sonrisa, él me ve incrédulo por un par de segundos, después sonríe, acorta la distancia entre nosotros, alza mi rostro y busca en mis ojos la verdad, le sostengo la mirada, consciente de que mis ojos me traicionarán.

¿Terry? – pregunta directamente, sin rodeos, ni subterfugios.

Anne lo invitó, yo no tenía idea de que vendría, y de dónde se creó Anne una historia de amor, pues, solo puedo adivinarlo… pero no, Grandchester no es quién hace girar mis planetas. – le digo mientras lo veo directamente a los ojos y doy un sorbo a mi copa, mi mirada refleja abiertamente mis intenciones.

Sus cálidos brazos me envuelven, su familiar aroma me reconforta, he encontrado lo que por un poco más de seis años me ha hecho falta… este es mi hogar. Él me estrecha fuertemente, buscando en mis ojos, yo alzo la mano y acaricio su firme mentón.

Lo siento… yo… - no me deja continuar, ahoga mis disculpas con un lento y profundo beso que me eriza la piel, sus labios varoniles reclaman los míos demandantes.

Candy…. Te amo. –

Yo a ti Albert… yo a ti… te amo por ser tú, el maravilloso hombre compasivo, el apasionado de la naturaleza, el magnate, el hombre de negocios, el que no puede quedarse callado ante una injusticia, amo todo de ti, el recuerdo de tus días de vagabundo, las memorias de tu tiempo sin memoria, porque entonces es que te conocí profundamente, como hombre, en el estado más vulnerable posible… ¿por qué no me dijiste…?

Porque quiero que realices cada uno de tus sueños…porque te amo, porque eras muy joven, y vi tu ilusión de lograr ser alguien, de crecer, de forjar tu camino…

Una vida a tu lado es el más grande de mis sueños… por eso volví a Chicago… yo…

No, no, mi amor, aún tienes una carrera por ejercer, no espero que renuncies a nada de lo que has soñado, te amo por ser tú, por no ser una muñeca de aparador, por ser tan diferente a la que sería la mujer perfecta, te admiro por luchar por lo que quieres, por no esperar que todo te sea dado en bandeja de plata, jamás esperé que fueras diferente a lo que eres, porque precisamente eso es lo que me enamoró, tu valentía, tu originalidad. – me da otro beso que me roba el aliento, y cuando por fin logro decir algo le recuerdo un punto importante.

La esposa del patriarca…

Mi esposa, la esposa de Albert, será doctora porque así lo quiere, y yo me enorgulleceré de tener una esposa profesionista, me mudaré a Londres, y haremos nuestra vida juntos. -

No necesitamos estar en Londres, puedo ejercer dónde sea, amo mi trabajo, mi libertad, pero te amo más a ti, Albert… - musito sin aliento entre besos

Encontraremos la forma, una forma que sea lo que funciona para nosotros, sin importar si es lo que se espera de nosotros o no.

No puedo contener la emoción, y ahora soy yo quien lo asalta a besos, la comida está olvidada, sus manos recorren mi espalda y me estrechan a él, la electricidad entre nosotros es palpable, son seis años de espera, de deseos contenidos, de ilusiones y desilusiones, de pronto, deja de besarme, y con la respiración entrecortada susurra en mi oído.

Cásate conmigo, mi amor.

Hoy mismo si quieres…

¿Hablas en serio?

Tengo un mes y medio de vacaciones, debemos aprovecharlo. – le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces, nos casaremos mañana mismo, en la iglesia del pueblo, ¿qué dices?

Es perfecto... ¿sin nadie?

Les diremos que nos hemos casado cuando volvamos, y seguro insistirán en hacer una gran fiesta, pero, lo importante es que no tendremos que separarnos en la espera de los preparativos. – me dice con una mirada tan cargada de deseo que me hace sonrojar hasta la raíz y erizar cada vello en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué dices princesa?

Sí, mil veces sí… - de pronto recuerdo un pequeño detalle. - ¿Astrid?

Amor, nunca nadie ocupó tu lugar, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, te ha sido fiel, ya que pese a tu ausencia se negó a volver a amar, Astrid, no fue sino una amiga, en la larga fila de mujeres que pretendían llamar mi atención por mi nombre, mi dinero, mi posición social, pero siempre supe que a su lado no podría ser feliz, a tu lado, ella siempre supo que mi corazón estaba ocupado, que no podría abrigar esperanzas de un futuro a mi lado, porque nadie puede llenar tu lugar, ella palidece, no porque es solo una niña, y tú eres una mujer, sino porque tú eres

la mujer que amo, y que nadie puede reemplazar, sin embargo, creí que ya habías encontrado tu felicidad al lado de Terry, así que callé mi amor por ti, pero entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada, a pesar de lo que la prensa y los demás pudieran especular.

Jajajajaja, Te amo William Albert Andrew- le digo con felicidad desbordante, colgándome de su cuello, mientras sus fuertes manos recorren mi espalda, su respuesta hace que mi corazón entre en una carrera loca, y su cercanía, despierta mis sentidos, no estoy dispuesta a separarme de él nunca más.

Amada mía… no quiero separarme de ti.

No tenemos porque hacerlo. – le digo mientras lo atraigo más y recargo mi cuerpo en el suyo.

Ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente, ¿no es cierto?

Así es, no tengo dudas Albert…quiero ser tuya.

Prometo amarte hasta la eternidad… más allá de la muerte, cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte feliz, ser tu amigo, compañero, abrigarte con mis brazos, desnudar mi alma y mi corazón a ti, trabajar por nuestro amor, por los hijos que tendremos, por el legado que construiremos juntos, eres mi amada, y yo soy tuyo.

Prometo que mi corazón latirá por ti cada segundo de nuestra vida juntos, y que mi alma vagará junto a la tuya en la siguiente vida, ser tu esposa, compañera, la madre de tus hijos, tu refugio, apoyo, y quien comparta tus sueños, luchar a tu lado contra lo que venga, y caminar de tu mano, porque eres mi amado, y yo soy tuya.

La cascada, los viejos árboles, los animales que se esconden entre las ramas, las rocas que han estado aquí muchos años antes que nosotros y que permanecerán muchos años después, han sido testigos de nuestros juramentos, no hay un sacerdote que los haga oficiales, pero en mi corazón, estamos casados, y estoy segura de que el eterno nos ha escuchado, mañana lo repetiremos, frente a un altar, pero desde esta noche en adelante, en nuestros corazones somos marido y mujer.

Sus besos y caricias me elevan, me hacen sentir amada, completa, me toma en brazos y me recuesta sobre la manta llena de almohadones que preparé junto a la fogata, mi cuerpo siente por primera vez el peso del suyo sobre mí, mis manos tienen vida propia, y con ansiosa anticipación recorren la masculina figura, sus manos grandes, cálidas acarician mi muslo por debajo de la tela de mi vestido, y siento una peculiar ansiedad, mi cuerpo reacciona a él, pide más.

Nuestros besos se vuelven más demandantes, nuestras caricias cada vez más atrevidas, me besa y me toca dónde nadie más me ha tocado, y yo veo y siento su cuerpo, como nunca he sentido ni visto ningún otro, no soy ajena a la anatomía masculina, pero hoy, todo es diferente, es la primera vez que me entrego a alguien, sin embargo, entre nosotros no hay barreras, no hay miedos, ni dudas, el amor, la pasión y el deseo vencen todas las reservas, y pronto, nuestras ropas salen sobrando, estamos juntos, piel con piel, danzando la deliciosa y primitiva coreografía del amor.

Me hace perder la noción del tiempo, la conexión con la realidad, entre sus besos y caricias, mi espíritu se eleva y flota en el aire, fuera de mí, cada centímetro de mi piel reacciona con descargas de placer a sus caricias, mis sentidos se agudizan, y de mis labios escapan suplicas, gemidos y gritos incoherentemente exhalados en medio del más exquisito placer.

Cuando creo que no puedo soportar más placer, su carne firme y pulsante me invade, en un hábil y delicioso movimiento, que me llena por completo, pero mi cuerpo no se ha saciado y pide más, así que se rinde a la cadencia de sus embestidas, deseoso de ir más allá, de verlo perder el control tal como él lo ha hecho conmigo, la oleada más grande y sagrada de placer nos arrasa, y cada uno gime el nombre del otro, mientras nuestras bocas sedientas, beben la una de la otra.

Pasamos la noche entera en el bosque, tumbados sobre una manta, disfrutando de la suave cadencia de nuestro amor, explorando nuestros límites, lo que nos hacer vibrar, vulnerables el uno al otro, entregados por completo, comprometidos con el placer del otro, construyendo nuestro paraíso particular, la aurora raya en el horizonte cuando por fin caigo rendida a su lado, él me envuelve con su cuerpo, nuestros latidos sincronizados, contentos, seguros de que nada ni nadie nos separará nunca más.

Beso su torso desnudo, y recorro lentamente con mi mano las duras líneas de su abdomen, él me aprieta contra su cuerpo y levanto mi rostro para buscar su boca.

Te amo princesa. – me dice antes de besarme, no hay más pequeña.

Yo a ti. – alcanzo a decir antes de perderme en la suavidad de sus labios.

Horas después, con apenas un par de horas de sueño y cuerpos sensibles como resultado de nuestra odisea amatoria, pero con una de esas sonrisas que nada puede apagar porque la dicha brota por nuestros poros, Albert toma mi mano, frente al altar, con un viejo y amable sacerdote como testigo, me jura amor eterno, pone en mi dedo la argolla nupcial que perteneció a su madre, yo hago lo propio, mientras las palabras dichas por el sacerdote resuenan en mi cabeza.

"_Mi amado es mío y yo soy suya."_


End file.
